Friendship Lost
by Metal GarurumonDragonball51
Summary: In the sequel to Lies and Deception, Matt succumbs to the allure of the darkness, and gains deadly powers!


Friendship lost  
  
By Metal Garurumon/Dragonball#5  
  
A.N.: It's come. That day I never thought would happen has come!! "Lies and Deception" has 10 reviews!! At last!! This story continues where "L and D" left off.  
  
Also, expect a Sailor Moon saga involving Artemis and an evil monster that steals pure hearts to arrive soon!! Now, to the fic!!  
  
Matt looked outwards into the endless green of the forest. The voice, the voice that offered it's assistance to his breaking heart, had to have come from somewhere. "Who are you?" He called into the forest. Gabumon looked at his friend nervously. "I don't know if this is a good idea, Matt. I don't like the feeling of that voice."  
  
Matt, to his partner's surprise, ignored the comment completely. "Please, show yourself!" He cried out to no one in sight. At last, a form shaped close to he who had called it… very close.  
  
Flashes of light erupted from the canopy-covered top of the forest. Beneath that covering, a fierce battle had begun. Hordes of the rock Golemon tumbled to and fro while battling the digimon of the digi-destined children, who watched from a safe distance. "C'mon, Greymon, you can do it!!" Tai cheered the titanic dinosaur who was his partner. Similar cries came form the other children to their respective partners. But two were thinking of something else as they cried, or, more precisely, someone else.  
  
As Sora rallied her flying friend, Birdramon, she thought for another's safety. Matt. And as T.K. shouted encouragement to his partner, Angemon, he focused on his missing brother. Matt. As flashes of lightning escaped from Kabuterimon, as torrents of needles flew from Togemon, as flame erupted from Birdramon's wings, as fire launched from Greymon's maw, as light shone from Angemon and Angewomon, as missles twirled from Ikkakumon, he was primary to their thoughts. Matt. At last the battle ended in victory. The Golemon retreated into the forest, and the heroic digimon shrunk into their rookie forms. The digidestined congratulated their partners, but the celebration was short lived. "NOW can we find Matt?" Sora questioned agitatedly.  
  
"Yeah, big bro needs us!" T.K. supported her. "Sheesh, OK, OK, we'll go!" Tai groaned.  
  
As the group resumed it's march, however, Tai was not as willing as he sounded. "I don't like this. Sora should only be as worried as the rest of us, but she's as nervous as T.K." Tai could not help but feel a little jealous. He liked Sora. A lot. And he wasn't so willing to lose her to Matt. But, for the time, he kept it to himself.  
  
Matt stared at the beautiful form before him. It was female, alright. She wore a long, flowing black dress, with matching hair, her eyes a dark purple, skin pale. She was around Matt's age, and his height as well. "Are you the one who said could help me?" Matt asked, stepping towards the dazzling beauty. "I am indeed." She spoke, her voice silky and smooth. Matt found himself again stunned at her incredible beauty, and he somehow felt…attracted to her…but…somehow, logic did not fully apply in Matt's thoughts. However, one question burned strong enough to penetrate his rather distracted mind. "How can you help?" "Simple. I can remove the pain from your body, and answer the questions you currently ask." As she answered, she stepped closer to Matt, causing Gabumon to become rather disturbed. "I don't know who this digimon is, and I don't like her!' He thought. Stepping between the two, Gabumon spoke, "Excuse me, but who are you?" The digimon looked at him. "My name is unimportant, I'm just a digimon who wants to help." To this, Matt was shocked. He was having thoughts of… of… love… for a digimon, of all things, when his heart belonged to another… but still… Matt's thoughts became more fogged as he stared at the beautiful digimon. "How will you remove the pain?" He asked uncertainly. The digimon stepped forward to him again, angering Gabumon, but this time, he stood his ground. He would wait until he was sure who the digimon was, then he would do what he had to. "All will be revealed." She stepped closer, until Matt could feel her breath pressing against his face. "I will remove the pain, but you must let me do it ." He knew well what she meant, and in his current state of mind, he was far too willing to say yes. Nodding, he waited. At last, she stepped forward to him, wrapping her arms gently around his neck. She whispered, "Surrender to temptation. Let go." At these words, whatever struggling piece of logic in his mind left Matt, and he pressed himself forward engaging the digimon before him in a passionate kiss. Gabumon, to say the least, was stunned. As the kiss continued, something began to happen. Black energy began to surround Matt, seeping into his body, but Matt, still engaged in his kiss, did not care. At long last, the kiss broke. Matt stood, still and empty. His eyes were completely glazed, not trace of life to be found. The digimon laughed. "The kiss of corruption is complete. Now, the time has come to destroy the digidestined." Gabumon looked up at the digimon. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" He barked. "I have made him mine, An evil force like myself. Now, he is under my control and I can do what I wish with him." Gabumon snarled. "Like what? He has no powers, and he can't control me. What use is he to you?" Gabumon snorted, attempting to dissuade this evil digimon from using his friend as her pawn. "But he is quite useful, with just a little upgrade." At this, the black energy surrounding Matt leapt forth, encircling him. When it died down, Matt's whole body was hidden in a black armor like that of a medieval knight. All but his face were covered with the shadowy armor. "Now, go, and destroy the digidestined…starting with the dog!" The evil digimon shouted, pointing at Gabumon. Wordlessly, Matt rushed forward. In a flash, Gabumon was knocked into a large tree, which broke and crumpled upon him. With that, Matt ran off into the woods to find his other targets.  
  
  
  
Gennai awoke, sweating, panting. "It's happened." He whispered to himself. Getting out of his bed, Gennai slowly made his way to the living room of his hidden home. Sitting down in front of a large computer, he sighed. Long had he expected this moment. In fact, he had known of it ever since the children's return from their fight with Myotismon. But he had not foreseen it happening so soon. Each key he pressed, he did so with great hesitance. It would assuredly be hard for the digidestined to grasp what was to happen, especially considering the current circumstances they were fighting under. Now was the time they would have to discover their true powers, the moment when their destinies would become clear. Gennai finally pushed a button reading "send", and sighed again. "I just hope they're ready."  
  
Izzy sighed. "This is hopeless. I can't pick up Matt's digivice signal anywhere." T.K. was resting upon a small tree with Kari. The others watched over Izzy's shoulder as they awaited his report. "Great, just great, we'll be looking for hours for Matt when we should be beating the dark masters!" Tai groaned. "How can you say that, Tai? Matt's our friend, we can't just abandon him!" Sora snapped back. "Whoa, calm down, Sora." Mimi comforted her friend. "She's got a point, Tai." Joe said to the digidestined's leader. Tai paid no heed to Joe's words, instead retorting, "I'm sure you'd agree if MATT said we should move on." Tai emphasized the missing digidestined's name. "That's not true, and you know it!" Sora shouted back. The digimon watched in confusion. "Is this how people from the real word settle their problems?" Patamon asked. "Nah, they're just gonna fight like this, then kiss and make up." Gomamon said. "How do you know?" Palmon asked. "I saw it on TV while I was at Joe's house." He replied. "Oh. That's funny, 'cause I thought Sora liked Matt." Biyomon said. The others looked at her queerly. "What?" She asked. A rustling cut the conversation short, however. "Who's there?" Tai asked. The question was answered by a swift blow to the stomach. Tai was winded, the blow's strength incredible. "TAI!!!" Agumon called out to his fallen friend.  
  
"AGUMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…WAR-GREYMON!"  
  
In a brilliant flash, the small orange digimon changed into his armored, collosal mega form, landing in front of his friend's attacker. His face was hidden in darkness, his whole body armored up. "You wish to fight me, War-Greymon? It's your funeral." The armored warrior leapt forth, and a horrendous battle ensued. Joe looked away from the violent battle, partly because he was a bit aqueemish, but more to help Tai get back up. "Damn it, what'd he hit me with?" Tai choked in half-breaths, feeling like his stomach had been had been slammed by a wrecking ball, rather than a fist. Suddenly, he stood up, ignoring the slight cramp in his stomach. "WAR- GREYMON!!" Tai called to his partner. However, the call fell on deaf ears. No one could hear him, too focused on the battle. The combatants attacked with such ferocity and speed, all that the human eye could see were sparks and flashes of the two fighting one another. To a digimon's far more attentive eyes, however, what was happening was all too clear: War Greymon was losing, and badly. "You were warned." The armored foe spoke to War-Greymon tauntingly. At last, the battle ended, with the black- armoed opponent releasing a purple flash of energy from his right hand. The blast cut through War-Greymon's almost impenatrable armor, causing intense bleeding. As he fell to the ground, defeated and dieing, He could only think of one thing. He knew the foe's identity, had seen his face, and could not believe the actions Yamato Ishida was making could actually be done by him.  
  
To Be continued…  
  
Can Matt be returned to the side of light again? Who is the evil digimon who tricked him? Is War-Greymon really done for? And what's got Gennai so worried? Find out on the next Digimon:Digital Monsters!  
  
Phew. I hope you enjoy, this was one long ficcy of mine. PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll get the next chapter up soon. 


End file.
